Papyrus' Birthday Quest
by Kingstriker
Summary: Post-Pacifist Ending AU. The Great Papyrus has given himself a grand task that he believes only he can accomplish. And that's to simply make sure Frisk's birthday is a success. But the skeleton will face many foes such as a cheeky Asriel, an annoying Sans, driving and the most difficult challenge of all, finding a good present. Will he stay Determined? [Male Frisk & normal Asriel]


**_Hello everyone, Kingstriker here bringing you my very first Undertale fic. Oh man I'm very surprised at how awesome this game really is and thankfully I chose the Pacifist route. I'll never play the Genocide route, nope, screw that. Anyways, Frisk will be male here and this story will take place after the pacifist ending but instead of Asriel becoming a flower again, Frisk decided to take Asriel with him to the surface where he remained a goat and reunited with Toriel and Asgore who are still not together. Now, let's begin!_**

* * *

Papyrus' Birthday Quest

Today had finally came, the day of Frisk's birthday, and the first birthday with his new friends and family, well they weren't new anymore since it had been a year since he had freed them all from the underground and now they were all excited to celebrate Frisk's birthday on the surface. Especially Toriel who was in her living room making a list of things she needed to get including stuff for cake, pie, presents, decorations and other supplies. The goatmom smiled big knowing she was going to make Frisk's day the best day he ever had.

While she continued to write, Frisk and Asriel came downstairs laughing about something. Asriel had been relieved that he wasn't going to turn into a flower after all thanks to a new experiment by Alphys, that and he was finally reunited with his parents, even if they were divorced. The boys were also relieved that Toriel had canceled class that day just for Frisk.

"Morning mom!" Asriel went over to hug her.

"Good morning my children, did you sleep well?" Toriel asked.

Both nodded before Frisk pointed to the list Toriel was holding. She pulled it closer to herself and smirked.

"Sorry Frisk, you don't need to know what's on this list. But just know your birthday is gonna be excellent." Toriel said.

Frisk smiled and hugged her, just then they heard a knock on the door, Asriel went to open it to see Papyrus and Sans.

"Hey guys!" Asriel waved.

"Hey kid!" Sans rubbed the goat's head.

"HELLO ASRIEL! WHERE IS TORIEL, WE WERE PROMISED A MAGNIFICENT REQUEST!" Papyrus said.

"Hello you two!" Toriel came over.

"Morning Tori, so, do you got the goods?" Sans asked.

"The list is right here even the recipe for a new pie I plan to create, think you can help me out?"

"Should be easy as pie!" Sans smirked.

Papyrus face-palmed before looking over to Frisk who waved.

"HUMAN! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE THIS THE BEST BIRTHDAY OF YOUR LIFE! JUST LEAVE IT ALL TO ME!" Papyrus announced.

"That's okay, we already-"

Papyrus cuts of Toriel off with a mitten to her mouth.

"SHH, I GOT THIS! WHILE YOU ALL GO SHOPPING, I'LL MAKE SURE THE HUMAN DOESN'T GET INTO ANY TROUBLE, AND I'LL ALSO GATHER THE OTHERS AND FIND THE BEST GIFT EVER!"

"Um brother do you remember the last time you tried to help out someone on their birthday?" Sans asked.

"IT WAS JUST AS I PLANNED!"

"So nearly giving Alphys a heart attack and Undyne punching you was part of the plan?" Asriel asked.

Papyrus blinked three times quickly before putting his mittens on his hips.

"YES IT WAS! BESIDES, ALPHYS WAS OK!"

"Dude, even Mettadon threatened to beat you up next time that happened!" Sans said.

"WHATEVER! I GOT THIS ALL COVERED!"

Before Toriel could protest or Sans could make any joke, Papyrus shoved the two right out of the door and slammed it before dusting off his hands. He turned to the two boys who looked rather surprised.

"Well what now?" Asriel asked.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!" Papyrus shouted.

"What?" Asriel was shocked.

Before Asriel could resist or Frisk could use any form of determination, Papyrus tossed them back in their bedroom and locked the door.

"HEY LET US OUT!" Asriel banged on the door.

"NOPE, I PROMISED I'D KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE! AND NOW THAT THAT'S OVER WITH, I SHALL COMPLETE MY OTHER DUTIES!"

As Papyrus walks away to the kitchen, Asriel is still fuming. Frisk finding out Asriel still had anger issues from being a flower filled him with determination and he patted Asriel's shoulder trying to comfort the goat.

"Sorry if I'm creeping you out, but we can't trust Papyrus to run around this house, mom would freak!" Asriel gripped his head.

Frisk rubbed his chin in thought before smiling, then pointing to Asriel's clawed hand. Getting the idea, Asriel put on a wicked grin. Downstairs, Papyrus was making a mess of the kitchen tossing pots and pans out of the drawers and humming a tune.

"ONE OF THESE POTS MUST BE THE PERFECT ONE FOR MAKING SPAGHETTI, THOUGH I DOUBT IT WILL MEET MY STANDARDS!"

Then he pulled out one that made his eyes grow huge.

"NO! THIS ONE, IT'S MEETS ALL MY STANDARDS...LIKE THE HUMAN DID!"

Forgetting about the mess he made, he was just about to start making the spaghetti when he heard a scream.

"AAAAHHHH! FIRE! HELP!"

"WOWIE! TODAY I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, BECOMES A FIREFIGHTER!"

Papyrus pours water in an empty can before racing upstairs to see fire coming from the slit under the door. Unlocking it, he is suddenly shoved aside by the boys and Papyrus spills the water on himself.

"GAH! MY BATTLE BODY!"

Frisk smiled as Asriel absorbed the fire back into his hands happy he had the same powers as Toriel. Papyrus stomped a foot angrily.

"NO! I WAS GOING TO BE THE HERO! THIS WILL NOT LOOK GOOD FOR MY IMAGE! ALRIGHT ENOUGH FOOLING AROUND, GET BACK IN THERE!" Papyrus pointed to the room.

"NO!" Asriel shook his head.

"WHAT? WHY NOT? IT'S A NICE ROOM! I AND PROMISED TO KEEP YOU OUT OF TROUBLE! THAT OBVIOUSLY MEANS STAYING IN YOUR ROOM!"

"Not really." Asriel said.

"DON'T MAKE ME FIGHT YOU OVER THIS! I REFUSE TO FIGHT LITTLE KIDS, NOT AFTER LAST TIME!"

Asriel then singes Papyrus' leg with a flame.

"OW! STOP THAT!"

Asriel does it again.

"STOP IT!"

And again.

"WHY YOU-"

Frisk quickly runs downstairs when Asriel tackles Papyrus to the ground. Frisk turns on the tv downstairs ignoring the sounds of Papyrus getting burned and his poor attempts to catch Asriel. After a few minutes Asriel comes down dusting off his hands before sitting next to Frisk. Figuring Asriel would win filled Frisk with determination. Papyrus came downstairs completely scorched.

"YOU WIN...THIS TIME! BUT NOW I MUST FIND THE OTHERS...AND A GIFT! OH YES A GIFT, A GIFT FOR YOU HUMAN, ONE THAT WILL BLOW YOUR MIND! IT'LL BE THE BEST GIFT YOU EVER RECEIVE! I PROMISE YOU THAT! NYEH HEH HEH...NYEH!"

Papyrus leaves the house completely forgetting the stove that was still on with the pot boiling. Papyrus got into his car and drove down a few streets speeding by cars and red lights too busy thinking about a good gift to give him. He arrived over at Asgore's house where he was trimming his bushes.

"HELLO EX-KING ASGORE!" Papyrus waved.

"Howdy Papyrus, how are you today?" Esgore came over.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AM PLANNING TO MAKE THE HUMAN'S BIRTHDAY, THE BEST ONE THEY EVER HAD! IT'S GOING TO BE GREAT, I JUST KNOW IT. AFTER ALL THEY GOT ME TO MAKE IT JUST SPECTACULAR."

Esgore wanted to come, but even after a year he was still not on good terms with Toriel. He had a gift to give to Frisk but didn't want to be spotted by Toriel. It was almost like Papyrus was reading his thoughts.

"HEY SINCE YOU AND TORIEL ARE NOT FRIENDS NO MORE, HOW ABOUT YOU GO SEE HIM RIGHT NOW? HE AND THE FLAME CHILD ARE AT HOME ALONE, NO SUPERVISION...oh wait...GAH! I NEED TO HURRY AND FIND THE OTHERS."

Papyrus raced off down the street while Asgore decided to take his chances and drive over to the house to see his sons. Continuing to race around town and the human police to afraid to do anything, Papyrus arrived at a house that now belonged to Muffet and her spiders, visiting her were Napstablook and the Monster Kid who were helping her with ideas for the next bake sale.

" YO PAPYRUS!" The kid smiled big.

"Hi." Napstablook said.

"HELLO EVERYONE! YOU NEED TO GET TO THE HUMAN'S HOUSE, THE BIRTHDAY WILL BE STARTING SOON! AND I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE IT ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!" Papyrus announced.

"SWEET! YO MUFFET, THINK YOU CAN TAKE US THERE?" The kid asked.

"Sure, we can take my heated Limo, I just need to gather my spiders." Muffet looked around.

"OOH! I'll help you look!" The kid said before slipping and falling.

"Hey Papyrus, do you have a gift for Frisk yet, we got ours!" Napstablook said.

Getting a gift completely slipped his mind, he didn't even ask Asgore for advice.

"OH NO! I DON'T! OH NO, I'M GONNA FAIL! I CAN'T FAIL, I NEVER FAIL! Except at making puzzles, BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT! QUICKLY, WHAT SHOULD I GIVE HIM?"

The three monsters look at each other for a moment and back to him.

"I don't think we can help you, after all, it should be something that comes from your heart!" Muffet said.

"OF COURSE! AND MY HEART HIS GREATER THAN ANY OTHER HEART IN THE WORLD! I SHALL GIVE THE HUMAN A PIECE OF MY HEART, OR ANYTHING SHAPED LIKE ONE!"

Before the others could say anything, Papyrus had already peeled down the road. Meanwhile back at the house, Asgore had arrived and was talking to Frisk and Asriel.

"Glad to see you again dad, at least mom isn't here right now." Asriel said.

"Yeah, I don't think I can stay long though, if she sees me here...I can kiss this trimmed beard goodbye!" Asgore shuttered.

"Then you should go now."

"Yeah...I should...uh-oh."

"What?"

Asgore grabbed his butt and looked upstairs.

"I forgot to use the bathroom before I came...and it may be one of those times I have to sit for awhile." Asgore groaned.

Seeing Asgore jump around clutching his butt filled Frisk with determination...and awkwardness that immediately took over the determination so the determination was destroyed. Asriel went to put away Frisk's gift while Asgore raced upstairs and slammed the bathroom door shut. Too bad his car was right outside the house so Toriel could easily spot it and kick his ass. Frisk was about to watch some TV when he heard a knock at the door. Opening it he saw Muffet, Monster Kid and Napstablook, Kid tried to run up to him for a hug but slipped and fell. Frisk helped him up.

"Thanks Frisk, yo happy birthday!"

"Hope we're not late." Napstablook said.

"No it's all good, Toriel went to get a few things with Sans." Asriel came over.

"Well while she's gone, I can make a few things myself." Muffet said.

The spiders started to crawl around the living room dropping a few more bakery goods in a corner, Frisk's mouth was watering, but he knew he had to wait. As muffet headed towards the kitchen, Asriel ran after her and saw her cutting off the stove Papyrus left on.

"Uh Muffet, Toriel doesn't like anyone touching her oven, not even me and Frisk." Asriel warned.

"Oh please, she'll never know. Hah, besides I bet I can make a better pie than her, her old butter-scotch cinnamon pie is so old-school, I can make something even better." Muffet scoffed.

Asriel face-palmed, were he and Frisk the only mature ones here...Napstablook to an extent? He wondered where Papyrus was now. Said skeleton was on his way to store still figuring out any item that was shaped like a heart, he thought he could use that as a gift, afterwards he'd recruit Alphys and Undyne. Slipping into the store he brushed past a few other monsters and few humans and looked down the candy aisle.

"HMM, HEART-SHAPED CANDY WOULD WORK? BUT HE'D EAT IT ALL IN ONE DAY! OOH SODA, NOPE HE'D HAVE A SODA WAR! GGGRRR, WHY IS THIS SO HARD? I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHOULD NEVER BE HAVING A-"

"Bad time?"

"YES EXACTLY, A BAD TIME...wait a minute..."

Papyrus turned around and saw Sans with a buggy with a few things inside.

"SANS! I NEED HELP! NO WAIT I DON'T! I MEAN I DON'T WANT IT EVEN THOUGH I ALSO THINK I DO!"

"Calm down brother, don't _rattle_ your bones."

"Dude stop."

"I'm just saying, you'd better leave or Toriel will have a _bone_ to pick with you."

Papyrus clenched his red mittens tightly in anger.

"ENOUGH BAD PUNS! THIS IS SERIOUS!"

"Let me guess, you're trying to find a gift?"

"YES!"

"Ooh, I bet you want to _present_ to him a _big surprise_..." Sans continued.

Papyrus blinked 3 times before simply walking away seeing that Sans wasn't going to help, however as he turned a corner, he bumped straight into who he was trying to avoid.

"CRAP!"

He came face-to-face with a confused Toriel.

"Papyrus what are you doing here without the boys?" Toriel asked.

"OH I WAS...UH..."

Papyrus rubbed the back of his head while Sans watched from nearby. Seeing he wasn't coming up with an answer, Toriel scowled and put her clawed hands on her hips.

"WELL?" Toriel growled.

Papyrus had to think quick...what could the great Papyrus do?

"Oh I just told them I had to grab something from the store...actually I brought them with me, Frisk didn't want to be spoiled by what I wanted to get him so they stayed in the car." Papyrus spoke lowly to calm down the almost-raging goat mom.

She almost seemed to take the bait...she glanced over to Sans who shrugged. Papyrus was imagining himself being pummeled right in the middle of the store, but that wasn't going to happen. Instead Toriel sighed.

"Very well, but if I find out you left them behind, or got the house damaged in any way..."

"YOU'LL TAKE MY BATTLE BODY?"

Toriel squinted her eyes and lit her hands on fire.

"Worse."

With that Papyrus sprinted out of the store screaming and raced out of the parking lot, he had dodged a bullet. Now he needed to find Alphys and Undyne, maybe they would know of a good gift. The couple was currently at the beach alone taking selfies when Papyrus towered over them and ruined the picture.

"GAH! WHO THE...oh hey Papyrus what's up?" Undyne asked.

"TRYING TO MAKE THIS THE BEST DAY THE HUMAN'S EVER HAD!" Papyrus yelled.

"Why today?" Alphys asked deleting the ruined photo.

"IT'S FRISK'S BIRTHDAY DUH! WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Papyrus grabbed his head in shock.

The two were alarmed, how did they forget? Toriel told them yesterday.

"DAMN IT! WE FORGOT! WE'RE NOT EVEN PREPARED!" Undyne looked down at her swim wear.

"Well maybe at the house, Mettaton could figure something out! He's pretty good with figuring out gifts, he does it for his fans all the time." Alphys rolled her eyes with that last part.

"Yeah true, though maybe the little punk would like a knuckle sandwich, or maybe spaghetti! MY VERSION! FUHUHUHUHUHU!

"Uh...are you sure?" Alphys asked.

"OF COURSE! Uh...hey Papyrus you okay?" Undyne asked.

The girls saw that Papyrus's eyes were sparkling and his jaw hung down wide.

"Say that again..." He whispered.

"Uh, are you okay?"

"Not that...the food choice..."

Before Undyne said it, she immediately knew where this was going and evilly grinned.

"You're going to try the spaghetti option huh?" Undyne pointed at him.

"I CAN MAKE SPAGHETTI! IT'S THE PERFECT GIFT! I WAS DOING IT BEFORE BUT I GOT DISTRACTED!" Papyrus cheered.

But then Undyne pulled on his cape before he could run off.

"Oh no you don't, not this time, I can handle this!" Undyne grinned big.

"BUT-"

"NO BUTS! I CALL DIBS!" Undyne snapped her claws.

Papyrus stomped a foot and Alphys just shrugged.

"FINE! I'LL GET MY OWN ORIGINAL GIFT! IT WILL BE JUST AS GOOD AS SPAGHETTI! BUT NOT GREATER THAN ME!" Papyrus shouted.

He got in his car and drove off while the girls headed back to the house they shared hoping Mettaton could help out...when he wasn't doing a show and showing off his fabulous legs. Papyrus decided to head home to find something he didn't need anymore and would be fit for a human. He knew had to hurry before Toriel got home, or he was going to have a bad time.

"UGH! WHAT COULD I POSSIBLY GIVE THE HUMAN? WILL I HAVE TO SUFFER THIS MADNESS EVERY YEAR?" Papyrus ran around.

About 15 minutes later he received a call from Asriel.

"ASRIEL STAY IN YOUR ROOM!"

 **"DUDE! WHERE ARE YOU?"**

"OUT BEING VERY RESPONSIBLE BY FINDING A GIFT!"

 **"Well you better get back here quick, it's pretty chaotic here."**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

 **"Well Asgore is still in the bathroom."**

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"Muffet, Kid and Napstablook were fooling around and messing with the oven."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"And Alphys, Undyne and Mettaton just arrived."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-OH WAIT THAT'S NOT SO BAD BUT STILL-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **"You coming or what? Even Frisk looks like he's going to freak out."**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE HUMAN! UNDYNE MUST BE FORCE-FEEDING HIM SPAGHETTI, OR MUFFET IS STUFFING HIM WITH PIES, OR WORSE...HE'S BORED! I'M COMING OVER RIGHT AWAY!"

Papyrus hung up and without cleaning the mess he made around the house he got into his car and had to start the engine a few times before taking off. Back at the house, Mettaton was busy showing off a few dance moves to the Monster Kid, Napstablook was watching TV with Frisk and Asriel, and Alphys was in the middle of trying to separate Undyne and Muffet who were arguing in the kitchen.

"DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO POUND THE INGREDIENTS?" Undyne slammed a fist on the counter cracking it.

"Excuse me, but I think I know how to make a pie and other stuff like that." Muffet scoffed.

"You're gonna kill people with that attitude."

"Like you didn't?"

"HOW DARE YOU! I was head of the Royal Guard, I only beat up people who DESERVED IT! Unlike you who attacked Frisk claiming he hated spiders when he didn't. At least I had a legitimate reason!"

"Listen here fishy-"

"FISHY?"

Alphys and Asriel backed away, but Alphys tried to talk some sense into them.

"Come on you two, we don't need to get physical or anything." Alphys said.

"Well spider-girl over here is about to get 5 black eyes!"

"Well you're about to get YOUR HAIR RIPPED OUT!"

"I'LL SQUASH YOU!"

"BRING IT!"

Frisk and Napstablook heard a crash in the kitchen.

"Um...should we check it out?" The ghost asked.

Knowing Alphys and Asriel had it covered filled Frisk with determination...or did it? Undyne and Muffet were now rolling around on the floor fighting, Alphys continued to make peace.

"Um how about we all go and watch an anime? Or read a few comic books?" Alphys offered.

"IT'S NO USE!" Asriel yelled.

"Please don't ever say that."

"Well you got any more ideas?"

"Well maybe I can get them to watch Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, just the first one."

"What? Frisk got me to watch both a few days ago and the second is way better." Asriel said.

It was like time had stopped...even Muffet and Undyne stopped fighting when they heard that. Alphys had a look of horror on her face, like she got her favorite toy taken away from her. Her claws curled into tight fists and she turned into Asriel's face.

"Excuse me?" She growled.

"Yeah I said it, the second one was much better. How can anyone like the first?" Asriel shot back.

Now Alphys wasn't a fighter, nor would she ever fight with a kid. However...anything was possible if you diss the first Mew Mew Kissy Cutie and like the second one. Alphys now didn't care that Asriel was a little boy...he was about to get pummeled.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ONE IS BETTER YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Frisk and Napstablook peer around the corner shocked.

"Whoa, a little out of character much?" Napstablook asked.

"Damn Alphys." Undyne gasped.

"Well he is right." Muffet said.

"SHUT UP!"

Muffet and Undyne went back to fighting while Asriel realized he just lit a fuse in Alphys' mind.

"Um...oops?"

Alphys tackles Asriel and starts spanking him. Seeing his brother in trouble and knowing he shouldn't get involved filled Frisk with determination. Finally Papyrus arrives with a big smile.

"I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAS RETURNED TO...AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He looked at all the chaos in the house, the brawls in the kitchen, a stinky smell coming from the bathroom upstairs, Frisk and Napstablook having a pillow fight with the spiders watching, and Mettaton still dancing with Kid.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? I MUST STOP THIS DESTRUCTION BEFORE TORIEL RIPS MY HEAD OFF!"

He runs over to Mettaton and points dramatically.

"STOP DANCING!"

Then he grabs Frisk's pillow and smacks both Frisk and Napstablook down with it.

"NO PILLOW-FIGHTING WITHOUT ME!"

Then he moved to the kitchen and saw the fighting.

"UH...GIRLS AND ASRIEL STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT! I LIKE A GOOD CATFIGHT BUT HAVING ASRIEL INVOLVED MAKES IT INVALID, HE'S A BOY!"

He goes to grab Asriel only for the goat to burn him.

"OW! NOT AGAIN!"

Then he tries to pry Undyne and Muffet apart only to get accidentally sucker-punched by Undyne knocking him out! This causes everyone to stop what they were doing.

"Uh-oh...I think we screwed up." Muffet said.

"YA THINK?" Mettaton called.

"I thought for sure he'd handle that blow." Undyne said.

"I think we should start cleaning up before Toriel gets home, shouldn't be hard right?" Alphys asked.

Suddenly the pot Undyne was using on the stove catches on fire and the pie in the oven Muffet was making starts to burn. To add to that, Asgore was still stinking up the bathroom. Before anyone could make a move, the front door opened. First came Sans who was carrying all the groceries...then finally Toriel who had a look of confusion on her face.

"Why are all these cars here so early...huh?"

Everyone just stared at her as Toriel went completely silent and just looked around in complete horror. To make matters worse, they all heard a flushing noise and Asgore came out satisfied.

"Phew, now to get out of her before...oh-no."

Toriel turned to Asgore who shared the same shocked expression.

"Uh...Toriel...uh...nice to see you again. Wait what happened here? What did I miss?" Asgore asked.

Everyone watched silently as Toriel flexed her claws before turning to see Papyrus who had just woken up.

"Ugh...GAH! I NEED TO FIX EVERYTHING BEFORE-"

He stopped when he saw Toriel's enraged face directed towards him. Sans knew to stay out of this knowing his brother was about to have a bad time. Papyrus gulped as Toriel started to walk towards him, but unexpectedly, she turns towards a cabinet and pulls out a frying pan, thinking she was going to hit him with it, he grabbed his head.

"HERE IT COMES!" Papyrus whined.

But Toriel walks past him and made her way towards Asgore who gulped.

"Not this again."

WHAM!

Toriel smacks Asgore on the head with the frying pan and left it on him. This caused Papyrus to start laughing.

"HAH! SHE WENT FOR YOU INSTEAD OF ME! OH WHAT A RELIEF, I REALLY THOUGHT SHE WAS GOING TO-"

Then Toriel turns back to him, she cracks her knuckles igniting her fists into flames before storming straight towards him.

"WAIT TORIEL STOP WE CAN TALK ABOUT THIS! I DIDN'T MEAN TO CAUSE ALL THIS TOO-oh there we go."

Papyrus faints just before Toriel could hit him. When he came to, he saw that the house was all fixed, the oven was clean, the bathroom smelled nice again, the living room was in good shape, and Sans was staring at him.

"OH BROTHER, HOW LONG WAS I OUT?"

"Just an hour lazybones!" Sans chuckled.

"Ugh...yep I'm back in reality. WAIT, WHERE IS-"

"Tori and the others are out back, the party will be outside. So, do you have a gift now?" Sans asked.

"AAAHHH! NO I DON'T!"

"Well, I guess it's too late now." Sans shrugged.

Papyrus sighed, he had failed, he didn't want to admit it, but he had failed. Now what was he going to do about a gift? The brothers walked out into the back to see the party already in full swing. Asgore was chatting with Frisk and Asriel, Napstablook was playing some music while Kid, Mettaton and the spiders danced. Undyne and Alphys were chatting about anime and Muffet was getting some pie tips from Toriel. There was a large cake sitting on a table already missing a few pieces and so were the pies surrounding it. As much as he felt like eating, he needed to face Toriel.

"WELL, TIME TO FACE THE MUSIC AS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL LOOK DANGER IN THE FACE! AND EXPERIENCE BURNING PAIN!"

Papyrus marches over behind Toriel and taps her on the shoulder. She turns and immediately scowled.

"Frisk and Asriel told me not to harm you." Toriel sneered.

"Listen Toriel, I know I did a few things I shouldn't have, lying, leaving the kids home, letting the house be damaged...but I am willing to admit that it was all my fault and would like to apologize, and whatever painful punishment you wish to inflict on me I will gladly accept it!" Papyrus put his hands on his hips.

Everyone waited to see what Toriel would do, she was holding a pie. She looked to Muffet who nodded, then Toriel smirked. She slammed the butterscotch-cinnamon pie into Papyrus' face and everyone laughed, the tall skeleton was confused.

"WHAT? THIS WASN'T THAT PAINFUL!" Papyrus said.

"True, but it was funny." Toriel chuckled.

"I bet it feels like a _pie to the face_." Sans chuckled.

"Shut up Sans. ANYWAYS, THIS IS ACTUALLY PRETTY GOOD! WELP, NOW THAT THAT'S ALL SETTLED, I'M GONNA GET SOME CAKE WITH THIS PIE!"

Going over to the table he saw the all of Frisk's presents were opened, but he still had nothing to give him. Strangely, he saw a large piece of cake left on a plate, a note was tied to it that just said "For Papyrus". Papyrus wondered who did this, only to feet someone grab his leg. He turned to see Frisk holding him by the leg with a smile. Asriel was watching and smiling nearby.

"HUMAN! YOU SAVED ME A LARGE PIECE! EVEN AFTER EVERYTHING I DID? I COULDN'T EVEN FIND YOU THE GREATEST PRESENT OF ALL, I FAILED YOU!" Papyrus whined.

But Frisk only smiled bigger and actually spoke.

"You being here is the only present I need from you." Frisk spoke.

This caused Papyrus to start crying and he kneeled down to hug Frisk.

"WOWIE! I GUESS I WAS THE GIFT THE WHOLE TIME, HOW UNEXPECTED...AND STRANGE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY HUMAN!" Papyrus cried.

"Thank you Papyrus." Frisk whispered.

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **And that about does it for my first Undertale fic, hope you all enjoyed. I was so glad to find this game and play it, though I got a headache trying to beat it, but thankfully I stayed determined and finished it. Anyways until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
